


08-31-2016

by Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low



Series: twenty one pilots poem [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low/pseuds/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh saw the blonde and Tyler walking together and ran into the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	08-31-2016

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know I didn't post another chapter on The Good Things Never Last but oh well dem Pizza Flavored Goldfish gave me an idea. This is based on a true story so if you wanna know more comment !

You kept asking if I was okay  
But I went to the bathroom hoping to get away  
I scratched the raw scars until blood sop  
The bugs weren't going to stop  
You kept saying I withdrew  
But are we through  
But you lover her don't lie  
I bled in the stall trying not to cry  
there's blood on my sleeve and binder  
A bittersweet reminder  
Of when the world was lighter  
And I was a fighter  
But the bugs started to itch  
And you kissed me leaving a stitch  
Those same sweet lips, sweetness  
Are being shared with much more time and neatness  
I came out of the stall blood under my nails  
I washed it away everyone watching me hid the details  
Of how the blonde and you were already married.

**Author's Note:**

> .Please comment kudos any feedback negative or positive is appreciated.  
>  I had such a great time writing this as I do all these horrible poems thank you.  
> Love you all,  
> Cora.


End file.
